


Where is your trust?

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: reader x Pietro When the reader is Pietro’s girlfriend and is accused of being a member of hydra and the other avengers including Pietro believe it and the reader has to prove she is innocent Possibly a mini-series ????





	1. Part 1

She hated this, from the bottom of her heart. For the first time she arrived here at the avengers' tower, she felt attacked, like she wasn’t welcome anymore. 

They didn’t believe her, didn’t trust her, and it hurt to the core. 

Somehow the avengers had obtained some information that pointed to her being a part of Hydra, and with the very vague information and proof, they believed it the moment they saw it. 

Her, whom they had saved from one of the Hydra bases they had blown up, before the whole Ultron drama. She had tried her best to help them in her own way, and it had turned out good, better than good actually. For the first time since she remembered she had had a family. Someone who cared. So when they came, accusing her of being a part of Hydra, even her boyfriend Pietro had believed the information, she almost broke. How could they say something like that? 

They knew what Hydra had done to her, what they had taken from her. Her whole life, everything she knew before all of this, Hydra took it all. Everything. She had locked herself in her room after the avengers' accusations, the only one who had stood in the background not saying a thing, had been Wanda, reading the paper over and over again. 

What was different from the others, was that Wanda didn’t look like she believed the same as the others, she looked confused as to where they got it from. 

A soft knock came on her bedroom door. 

«Y/N?» It was Wanda, she sounded almost sad through the door, probably because she was sensing Y/N’s depressing thoughts. 

She got up and opened the door to let Wanda inside, and as soon as she did so, she was embraced in a hug. 

«I’m sorry about their stupid reason,» Wanda whispered in her ear. 

«It’s not your fault Wan, not at all.» She whispered back, a tear escaping her eye. 

«Hey..» Wanda cooed as she saw the tears running down her face, stroking them gently away with her thumb. «It will be okay, they will all come around when they realize what they are accusing you of.» Wanda smiled reassuringly at her, her hand cupping her cheek. 

Wanda had since the two met been like a sister to Y/N, someone she could lean on and tell everything to. Someone who understood or tried to understand no matter what. 

«Thank you, Wanda. It really means a lot.» She said back, forcing a smile for her friend. 

«Come on now, let’s sit down and marathon something.» Wanda pushed her through the door over to her own room. «So your brain doesn’t get any ‘smart’ ideas that won’t end well.» 

Y/N had always had the bad habit of thinking too much, and Wanda could relate far too much. When things went against Y/n she would normally come up with some dramatic plan so she could get back at the people who wronged her. By any means necessary. 

What Wanda didn’t know was that Y/n had had enough time on her own already, and she had come up with a plan on how to prove her innocence to the avengers. One that was going to start tonight.


	2. Part 2

She looked over at Wanda’s sleeping form. Wanda had refused to leave her alone for even a second, so they ended up having a sleepover in Wanda’s room. Around two in the morning Wanda had failed asleep, leaving Y/n awake, looking up at the ceiling. When she was sure Wanda was asleep, she silently got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. 

She slipped into her own room, finding her mission clothes and weapons before yet again tiptoeing down to the corridor, into the elevator and down to the garage. 

She took the papers she had kept under her arm and placed them on the table by the south wall. The papers would tell the rest what they needed to know, and why they had found what they had found out about her. 

She wasn’t being careful to be silent anymore as she fetched her helmet and went over to her motorbike. The engine came to life under her, as she drove out of the garage and into the night. 

She knew this was reckless, even stupid when one looks at it from a distance, but when almost everyone you love goes against you, accusing you of being someone you’re not, you turn to extreme measures. She looked up at the tall building in front of her, the letters H. Enterprise stood tall and proud outside of the door. 

The building looked like any other business building here in New York, but Y/n had dug up some interesting things about the firm. For example that the H stood for Hydra and not Hermes as most people thought. She parked the bike in an alley not far from the building, leaving the helmet there and checking that all her guns were loaded and her knifes available at any time. 

Most lights in the building were out, only a few lights far up showed that someone was still working, but it had been like that for the last month, always someone at work. She walked to the side of the building, finding the back door and hacking herself into the system. 

Some perks had come from watching Tony and his computers. The door opened with a click, and she slipped inside, hand on her gun as she walked down the dimly lighted corridor. 

There were cameras everywhere, but she knew there was no one in the control room at the moment, so there was no one to see her coming. She quickly found the stairs, climbing them with ease, training with cap had its perks. She shook her head, she really had to stop thinking of them when she was on a mission, they hated her after all. 

‘Floor 25’ the letters read as she rested her hands on her knees. The door wasn’t locked so she walked right through it looking for room h25-79. The light shone from beneath the door, and small sounds escaped from the room. o

Someone was working on something, in the middle of the night. And if her information was correct, the person, doctor Spectral, would be alone. She held her gun tight as she opened the door, pointing it at the doctor’s back head where he stood hunched over some electronics. 

«Hands behind your head, and turn around the doctor.» She spoke calmly, her voice let no emotions escape. The doctor did as he was told, but looked rather amused as he turned to look at her. 

«Agent Y/L/N, I have been waiting for you.» He spoke as she heard someone load their gun behind her. 

~ 

Pietro walked over to his sister’s room, hoping he could find Y/n in there since he hadn’t found her in her own. He silently opened the door, looking into the room. Inside he found only Wanda, sprawled out on her bed sleeping soundly. Beside her, there had been placed an extra pair of duvet and pillow, but no one was sleeping there at the moment. 

Where could she be? He thought debating if he should wake his sister or not, he ended up on the first as he walked over to his sister, shaking her awake. 

«Wanda…» He whispered as she opened her eyes. 

«Pietro?» 

«Do you know where Y/n is?» He asked, his eye showing the worry he was feeling. 

Yes, he had felt betrayed at the news of her working for Hydra, he had felt he didn’t know her, but it hadn’t made him stop loving her. Worrying for her. 

«Isn’t she..?» Wanda turned to look at the other side of her bed, where the other pillow and duvet was, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. 

«Wake the others, we need to find her,» Wanda said panicked, her mind racing, hoping Y/n hadn’t done anything stupid.


	3. Part 3

She was nowhere to be found, and with each passing minute she was gone, the avengers and especially the twins grew more anxious. What if something horrible had happened to her? 

The garage was strangely the last place they looked, after having searched the whole tower. Pietro came down there first, the others lingering in the floor above to check some of the extra rooms. It didn’t take him long to see what was missing. Her motorbike. 

His eyes scanned the rest of the room, in hopes of finding some kind of clue as to where she might be. At last, his eyes landed on the papers on the table, neatly placed in the middle. Pietro picked them up, scanning over them quickly, becoming paler by every word he read. 

They had all been wrong about her. Terribly wrong. 

~ 

Her head felt heavy, a constant pounding in her head wanting her to just go back into the comfortable darkness. She groggily lifted her head, her vision not managing to focus at first. Only making out contours of a dimly lit room. She grunted at the pain, noticing that both her arms and legs were tied up to the chair she was sitting on. 

"Finally! She is awake!“ A far too cheery voice said from her left side.

She turned her head groggily, her eyes adjusting to the room, slowly. the man stood by the wall, his arms folded over his chest, a wicked grin on his face. 

«Leintern, it’s a pleasure meeting you Agent Y/L/N.» He spoke, coming to stand in front of her, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

«What do you want with me?» She asked, looking up at him with squinted eyes. 

«You’re my bait,» Leintern answered simply, the happiness and cheeriness of his voice did not fit with the content at all. 

«For whom?» 

«The Maximoff Twins, you know, those the avengers stole from us.» His voice got deeper, less cheery for every word he spoke. 

«You won’t have much luck, they have no idea where I am.» She said silently, seeing the man just laughed at her. 

«Oh, but they will come, just you see.» 

~ 

«How could we have been so stupid?!» Tony was pacing the room, back and forth, back and forth, and had done so for the last hour, as they read through the papers Y/N had left behind. 

«Fury could have told us.» It came from Steve, standing by a broken Wanda’s side.

«Isn’t there anything in there we can use to find out where she is?» Pietro had grown quite impatient as the others had read through the papers very slowly, as he meant it of course. 

He now stood by Clint and Bruce, reading over their shoulders, catching each little word the two men exchanged. 

«No, not yet, but Fury might be able to tell us something, as soon as he gets his ass over here,» Clint answered, giving Pietro a look of sympathy. 

It took another 10 minutes before Fury arrived, and all of the avengers turned to look at him, most of them a bit more than irritated. 

«Now before these guys decide to attack you, you better give us some info on Y/N’s location,» Steve spoke up before neither of the twins could bombard their boss. 

«She is wearing a transmitter that could be able to track, so if Tony could hack it, you would be able to find her.» Fury spoke as he handed a piece of paper with some numbers on over to Tony, who quickly ran over to his computer. It took Tony less than a minute to locate her. 

Now was the question, how did they get to her? Seeing that her location showed several kilometres under the ground.


	4. Part 4

«Are you sure this is the place?» Pietro shouted back at Tony, where he stood looking up at the enormous wall of mountain in front of him. Around them was only desert, leaving them with no other option than the mountain. 

«The radar says so, and the signal is the strongest below this mountain,» Tony answered back, coming to stand beside Pietro. 

«Then all we got to do is find a way under this mountain?» 

«Correct.» 

«Well, we better start looking then,» Cap said as he started walking along the foot of the mountain, searching up and down for any sign of a little cave they could climb through. 

~ 

The blasting of an alarm echoed through the halls, a red light flickering in the room she was being held captive in. A man in a black suit came stepped into the room. 

«They’re here, sir.» He spoke leaving the room immediately after. 

«Looks like your friends came after all,» Leintern spoke with a grin. There was a loud bang from somewhere above their heads, making some sand fall down from the ceiling. 

Screaming were heard some distance away from the room, led by a soldier bursting into the room, out of breath and with a bleeding wound on his upper arm. 

«They’re faster than predicted doctor. You need to get out of here.» Leintern cursed under his breath, his calm composure shattering by the news. 

«Looks like your friends won this time, agent Y/L/N, but mark my words, I will be back.» He threatened, before dashing out the door, almost stumbling in his own feet. 

The screams and the sound of gunfire continued, people shouting orders, but no voice sounded familiar. The door to the room was left unopened until a gush of wind hit her face and she found herself looking into a pair of ice-blue eyes looking back at her.

«You’re alive,» Pietro whispered before engulfing her in a hug, burying his face in her neck. «I’m so sorry, Y/N.» He whispered. 

«Pietro. Please save the apologies for later and please free me from these ropes first?» She impatiently looked at him as he pulled away. She was still mad at him for not believing her, but the anger had almost vanished as his eyes looked so full of apologies. 

«Right, the ropes, right, one second.» As soon as her arms and legs were free from the ropes and she could finally move, she threw her arms around Pietro’s neck, holding him tight.

She didn’t say anything, just hugged him for dear life. Pietro didn’t hesitate a second and hugged her back. When they pulled apart, by the sound of screams and gunshots getting closer, Pietro looked down on her with a sincere look, his arms still holding her to him. 

«Trust me?» He said, asking for some kind of permission to run with her in his arms. Afraid she might get mad again if he didn’t. 

«Only if you trust me again, and promise to never doubt me again.» Pietro smiled apologetically at her, dipping his head down to her level, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. 

«Promise.“


End file.
